


Double the Pleasure

by Draycevixen



Series: Double the Pleasure [1]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Humour, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't normally write threesomes all that often but this idea wouldn't leave me alone... What if V's mask were also a character called Guy.</p><p>For Blythechild, for the artwork she drew to accompany it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Blythechild).



.

She woke up to the feeling of a leather glove caressing her naked breast.

 _Bugger! What's changed?_

For weeks now she'd been trying to seduce V without any success. She'd worked hard at timing her trips to the bathroom so as to accidentally bump into V in the corridor while she was clad only in a towel. No reaction. She'd accidentally brushed up against him more times than she'd cared to count. No reaction. She'd staggered into him so many times he must have begun to think she had an inner ear infection. No reaction. She'd asked him to teach her to dance and had accidentally dropped her hand to his arse more times than she cared to think about. Still, no reaction. She had reached the inevitable conclusion that either he preferred his women more buxom or he didn't care for women at all.

But now, here she was with his hand unmistakably on her breast. She didn’t remember going to sleep naked. He must have stripped her of her nightshirt while she was sleeping. Perhaps she should feign indignation although that would be stupid after panting over him like a dog in heat for weeks. It was a little too late for the indignant card.

The hand moved. In the faint light from the hallway Evey watched as V slowly stripped his gloves from his hands.

"V, I—"

V silenced her with one finger to her lips.

 _If that's how he wants to play it._

He reached up to unfasten his mask. Evey held her breath, but was unable to see his face in the little light there was in the room. V slid his other hand down to her thighs and gently parted them, before placing his mask between her thighs. His lips were on hers too fast for her to question his choice of mask rack.

To begin with, his exploration of her mouth was soft and slow, little more than a gentle pressure. His tongue slowly outlined her lips before he started sucking gently on her lower lip. As his tongue sought entry to her mouth, his hands returned to her breasts. His mouth moved on to nip and lick at her neck and to tug gently at her earlobes. She reached blindly for the buttons on his doublet only to have her hands gently removed. As she started to complain, he returned his mouth to hers, stopping all possible protest. His fingers brushed over her breasts, the texture of his skin slightly rough against her skin. Slowly he kissed his way down her neck and across her chest toward her left breast. Catching the nipple gently between his teeth, he caused her body to arch off the bed and her thighs to clench on his mask. His hands caught at her hips pinning her to the bed.

While she was revelling in his strength her pleasure dazed mind was slow to realize that something didn't add up. One of his hands was on her breast, another at her waist and two more were currently holding down her hips. She craned her neck up from the pillow to stare down the length of her body. V was hovering over her upper body. Guy was now lying on the bed between her thighs, his masked face moving slowly toward her. She was about to ask what the hell was going on until a silken tongue stroked slowly up and over her clit.

 _Explanations can come later… after me._

As Guy's tongue played lazily over her clit, V's tongue played lazily over her breasts. As Guy's hand caressed her thighs, V's hands caressed her torso. She was lost in a haze of pleasure.

Slowly, Guy worked two gloveless fingers into her as his tongue continued to work its magic, his hands pinning her again to the bed as he started to suck gently on her clit. Her cries as she came were swallowed by V who was kissing her like he had all the time in the world. When she regained her senses she found V curved into the side of her body, his head resting on her shoulder, while Guy was resting his head on her thighs.

She still wasn't sure what was going on but her mother hadn't raised any idiot daughters. _Questions later, pleasure now._

She ran her hands slowly down V's chest, this time meeting no resistance from him. She slid her hands to his hips and pulled upward. V took the hint and moved to kneel beside her. She sat further up in the bed, V solicitously aiding her by arranging pillows behind her head. V waited for her next move. She reached for the buttons on his fly undoing them slowly, fighting against the strain on the cloth caused by his erection.

 _No underwear. Hallelujah!_

As her hand found his engorged cock, she was startled to feel Guy's cold face against her once again. She coaxed V in closer to her by running her free hand up over the curve of his arse, before digging in her nails and pulling forward. Having achieved a comfortable angle, she lowered her face to her prize. At this range she could see more detail even in the dim light, the texture of his skin, the large vein on the underside seeming to throb to the rhythm of his heart. The large flared head begging for attention. It wasn't going to have to beg for long. She swiped one long lingering stroke of her tongue across it and heard V whimper.

 _I've waited a long time for this. I'm going to savour every moment._

Grasping him firmly in her hand she dragged her tongue slowly up that pulsing vein, nuzzling at the lip under the head. She repeated the gesture a few more times, alternating with swift swipes of her tongue across the head, revelling in hearing V's breath grow ragged. She had never felt so daring, powerful or so in control.

Her rhythm was thrown as Guy again began an onslaught on her. His tongue swept over her clit again before slowly pushing as far as it could up into her. She found it impossible not to respond by increasing the pace of her ministrations to V's cock. She sucked in as much as she could, forming a seal between her hand and mouth and dragging both her mouth and hand repeatedly up and down his cock. She felt him harden further and knew if she continued it would all be over too soon. _Far too soon_. She wanted to feel him inside her. As she lifted her head from his cock to suggest that he move where she most wanted him, she felt Guy's cock begin to slowly penetrate her. She looked at V's cock still in her hand and then looked down her body where Guy was now hovering over her, body perfectly still, just a few inches of his cock inside her. She squeezed his still clad hips with her thighs and Guy saw this as the signal to slide further home. As she continued to watch him, she could see that he still wasn't all the way in, as if he were waiting for something. She returned her attentions to the cock in her hand.

 _The old saying is wrong. It should be a bird in the hand AND a bird in the bush._

As she slid her mouth back down onto V's cock, Guy slid all the way home. As she slid her mouth slowly back up V's shaft, Guy slid slowly back out, never completely losing contact with her. So she would be setting the pace. Every move of her mouth on V was echoed by Guy's hips. She picked up the pace. So did Guy, driving the air from her lungs.

V leaned over her to fondle her breasts and her pace on his cock increased. Guy's pace increased too. Under the strain, the unstable bed frame began to rock and the headboard began to drum against the wall. _So that was what they mean by the earth moved._ She slipped her other hand under to cup V's balls and felt them pulling up toward his body. He was near to coming, very near. Guy moved his hand to making aching contact with her clit. In minutes she was done for. As she came, both V and Guy followed her over the edge. She swallowed what she could swallow, licking her lips, lying back tired but satiated against the pillows. Guy kissed her thighs as he made his way slowly up the bed to lie beside her.

 _First a little sleep and then, with any luck, more salty goodness. I wonder if Guy tastes as good._ She snuggled sandwiched between V and Guy, enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

 

Evey woke up to find herself wedged between two bed pillows. One had a very damp corner and she could feel cotton fibres in her mouth from where she'd obviously bitten down on the pillow. Her nightdress was still on, although ruched up around her waist, and she was still covered by a bed sheet. Her lower back throbbed with the all too familiar feeling of unfulfilled lust. _Bugger, bugger, bugger!_ She slid her fingers home between her thighs and began to replay her dream from the night before.

***

V was in the kitchen standing at the cooker, as Evey arrived a little late, but in very good spirits, for breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, Evey?"

"Yes very well, V. And you?"

"I was woken up in the middle of the night by you screaming and thrashing about. I was going to wake you up from your nightmare but you quietened down and had such a contented smile on your face I thought it best to let you sleep."

"Thank you, V. I really feel very refreshed this morning. My nightmare must have had a happy ending."

"Quite. There's tea in the pot, if you would like to help yourself."

"Thanks again. A nice cup of tea would go down a treat."

"I have put a casserole in the oven for later, if you would just keep an eye on it, Evey. I have got a lot to get done today. You know on days like today when there is so much to do I wish I could clone myself. Can you imagine codename Vs running around all over the place… Evey!"

"Yes, V?"

"You can stop pouring the tea now. It's all over the table."

"Sorry V. I guess I was just so absorbed in the thought of who… _what_ you could do for the revolution if that cloning thing were possible."

 

.


End file.
